


The Waitress and The Cook

by natesmotorcycle



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Luis gets nervous meeting new people, Luis took an interest in her the second he saw her, Maeve is kinda shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natesmotorcycle/pseuds/natesmotorcycle
Summary: Luis took an interest in Maeve the second he laid eyes on her at the Café Contigo.
Relationships: Maeve Rojas/Luis Santos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is going to be a multiple part story, but I don't think it's going to be that long. I'm probably going to make this three parts and that should be enough for this little story. I haven't written in a bit, so this may not be the best. It's also much shorter than I'm used to, but I'm going to be writing more later. Hopefully in the next week or two, I can finish this story. In the meantime, enjoy!

It was another busy July afternoon at Café Contigo. 

Summertime is always a good time for the restaurant. People are just starting to come back from the beach, which means everyone is deciding to stop in the restaurant and have dinner. 

"You almost done with the order for table 15?" Luis hears his dad yell at him. "Yeah, coming right up!" 

"Remember we need to get table 23's order out right after!" His father yells again. "Yes, I know! I got it!" 

The downside of all the business is, well, all the business. 

The Santos family found out the hard way that when business starts to gain traction, you're going to need more workers. Luis did have other cooks with him, but because it's summertime, a few of them are out on vacation with their families, rendering him and about 3 other people to cook for hundreds every day. 

Luis grabs the finished plates and heads over to place it in the counter, ringing the little bell simultaneously. "Table 15!" 

The black-haired girl quickly rushes to the counter and mutters a soft "thank you" without looking up and rushes to the table to serve them their food.

Luis stares at her, Some strands of her hair are flying back behind her because she's rushing towards the table. When she turns back, Luis could see her blow a strand of hair that got on her face with her lips. 

"Hey, bro," He feels someone's hand hit his shoulder. He turns back and sees his friend Will gesturing towards the kitchen. "There's more food to make."

Luis looks back at where the black-haired girl was standing, just to see her gone from that position. He looks back at his coworker and nods his head. 

"Yeah, alright, my bad." Luis begins to make his way back to the kitchen, thinking about the girl. 

All he knew about her is that her name was Maeve, per the name tag she wears, and she goes to Bayview high like him. He's pretty sure she's a grade below him. 

She started working at Café Contigo about a month ago. The restaurant needed more workers due to the number of customers that they were receiving. Ever since he saw her, he took an interest in her. 

Despite popular opinion, Luis isn't really someone who just goes up to people and introduces themselves like that. Which is the exact reason why he hasn't actually talked to her apart from the "order's up" or "thank you" that they would say to each other when they needed to get an order out. 

He wants to actually talk to her at some point, maybe at the end of her shift or when there's not a lot of people to serve, but he hasn't found the courage to yet. 

Luis looks down, focusing on the tomato he's dicing. 

"So, I saw you staring at that Maeve girl," Luis hears Will say. Luis looks up for a split second before looking down again. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," Will says. "When are you just going to go up to her and talk to her?" 

Luis laughs, shaking his head. "Whenever I get the courage to." 

"That's funny," Will says, sarcasm laced in his voice. "You're literally one of the most popular guys at our school but you're too afraid to go up to one girl." 

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Luis says, throwing the diced tomatoes in a bowl. "It sounds stupid coming from me."

"Eh," Will says, shaking his head. "Everybody has their thing. Even if that means being popular and not knowing how to talk to people." 

Luis turns to look at Will, shaking his head. "In my defense, it's only new people I can't talk to." 

Will laughs, throwing something in a pan. "Okay, my bad. NEW people, alright." 

Luis shakes his head, going back to what he was doing. "I'll talk to her soon, don't worry."

"Good," Will says. "You two would honestly be cute together." 

Luis didn't realize it, but that statement put a smile on his face. 

He was going to talk to her, and he was going to do it soon. 

That was a promise to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the fact that it's almost been a month since I've posted. I've been slacking off, and school is also taking up my time as well. Hopefully I can get it done before this month ends. Hopefully you enjoy. :)

"Luis, we're closing in 30," Luis hears behind him. "Start cleaning the kitchen." 

Luis nods, placing the last plate of the night on the counter to get served. He heads into the kitchen where he can start cleaning the dishes. 

"How was your night?" Will asks, walking into the kitchen and heading towards his station. Luis shrugs, putting soap on a sponge. "It was fine. Same as usual. You?"

"Boring," He begins, grabbing a mop near him. "I didn't get to cook that much since you decided to take most of my customers today." 

Luis laughs, rinsing the plate he's holding. "My bad bro, but it's not my fault you decided to take forever talking to your little girlfriend." 

Will glares at Luis, which the latter didn't catch. "Lily isn't my girlfriend, thank you very much. But I managed to get some information on your girl."  
  


Luis looks at Will for a second before going back to cleaning up. "What do you mean?" 

"That Maeve girl? I asked Lily if she knew anything about her, since you know, they work together," he begins. "She confirmed to me she is in fact not dating anyone, so go ahead my man." 

Luis shakes his head, putting the last plate up to dry. "You're a fucking idiot." 

Will laughs, mopping the floor around him. "Well, someone had to find out. You haven't spoken to her yet."

Luis turns around, leaning against the sink. He looks towards the front of the restaurant where he sees Maeve taking off her apron and setting it with the others.

"You're right," He says, turning towards Will. "Hey, can you finish the rest of this? I'll make it up to you tomorrow." 

Will looks up furrowing his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. "Alright, man." 

Luis nods his head, heading towards the kitchen door that leads to the tables.

He has no idea what he's doing, feet moving on their own. _What am I even going to tell her? Hi, my name is Luis and I've seen you around. I think you're cute and I can't stop staring at you, kind of like a creep. Wanna go out with me?_

By the time he even finishes his thoughts, she's only a few feet away from him, her back turned against him.

"Hey." Luis says without any thought. Maeve turns around, giving him a small smile. "Hi." 

_Fuck._ Luis could faint right then and there. He heard her voice every once in a while, but he could never hear it clearly. Now that he's heard it clearly and directed towards him, he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

"Um, uh," he stumbles on his words. "I'm, uh, Luis. We never got a chance to talk." 

He looks down at his hand before looking up and sticking it out, waiting for her to shake it. She smiles, extending her hand so she can shake his. "I'm Maeve." 

Luis drops his hand next to him, trying to think of what to say. 

"This may sound weird but I've been interested in you for a little bit." he starts. "You don't have to but would you like to go get a coffee or dinner sometime?" 

Maeve laughs a little, looking down at her feet. "I've kinda noticed a little, don't worry," She looks up at him, smiling. "And I'm not going to lie, but I've been kind of interested in you, too." 

Luis smiles, tucking his hands in his back pockets. "Well, that's nice to hear." 

Maeve giggles, looking anywhere but Luis' face. 

Her giggle sounded like heaven. Luis wants to hear it again. And again. And then again. If that was the last thing he heard, he would be 100% totally okay with it.

After a minute, Maeve looks back at him, giving him a small smile. "Dinner on Friday?" 

Luis smiles, nodding his head. "I'll pick you up at 6 and take you somewhere, okay?" 

Maeve nods, looking at her phone. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Alright." Luis says, as he watches her start to walk out of the restaurant.

"Oh!" He hears Maeve say. She turns around, handing her phone to him. "Put your number in." 

Luis laughs, typing in his number and handing her phone back to her. 

"Now I can leave," She jokes. "Have a good night." 

"You too." Luis says, watching her again, not realizing that a huge smile was plastered across his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to upload! I've been very busy with school, and honestly I've been having a lot of writer's block. Hopefully I can get past that, and try to come up with new ideas so I can write some other one shots or stories. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, and hope you guys enjoyed this little mini-story.

"So, did you always want to be a chef or maybe own your own restaurant some day?" Maeve asks Luis, throwing a fry in her mouth and chewing it. 

Luis looks up and contemplates for a second.

"I mean, it was always an option," He says. "I love playing baseball, and I would certainly love to play it professionally. But I also love cooking, so if baseball doesn't work out, I will definitely go into the culinary branch. And, yeah, owning my own restaurant doesn't sound that bad." '

Maeve smiles, giving him a nod.

It was currently 7:20 in the evening and they are at a local restaurant that they both already forgot the name of. 

"What about you? Any plans for the future? Do you know what you want to do?" Luis asks her before taking a bite of his burger.

"Um," Maeve pauses for a minute. "I don't really know. I come from a family where my older sister is super intelligent and I feel like I'm overshadowed by her sometimes. This made me not really try and push myself hard enough when it comes to school work or future jobs. But I might want to do something that helps children. Maybe not exactly a teacher, but something along those lines."

Luis nods, looking at her for a minute.

Earlier in the day, Luis asked her to dress a little bit more formal for the night. This restaurant was fairly new, and he only ever heard things from people that ate here. 

She was wearing a black dress with longer sleeves that complimented her figure a little bit. Not too much that it was suffocating her, but enough to show a little bit of her. She wore heeled combat boots and her hair fell right above her shoulders.

_She is beautiful. How can someone be so beautiful?_ He felt pretty underdressed next to her. He only wore a black pair of dress pants with a darker blue button down. 

Maeve is the first to break the comfortable silence that was created between the two of them. "So, do you know what college you want to go to after high school?" 

Luis nods. "City College is not that bad. Their culinary program interested me the first time I heard about them. Plus, their baseball team isn't that bad, either." 

Maeve gives out a soft laugh, taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, I heard it's pretty good." Luis nods at her, kind of like he's signaling her.

"What about you, are you planning on going to college?" 

Maeve gives out a louder laugh, nodding her head. "Yeah, in my family it's kind of a given that we have to go to college. I don't know how my parents would react if I ever told them I didn't want to go to college. But I'll probably end up going to a state college, I just don't know which one yet."

Luis chuckles, nodding his head. "I get that. My parents would not take no as answer about going to college." 

Maeve smiles, shaking her head, and goes to take another bite of her food. 

__

Maeve and Luis walk walk by side in a comfortable silence as they go around the pier at the beach. 

It was surprisingly not that crowded for a Friday evening, so it was much easier for them to look around the place. 

Both of them could see little kids chasing each other and frustrated parents trying to chase them down. There was the occasional group of teenagers talking loudly, or a couple couples walking together hand in hand or arm in arm. 

"The restaurant wasn't so bad," Starts off Maeve. "I thought it would be one of those fancy restaurants where all the people that go there think they're fancy or better than others."

Luis laughs, nodding his head. "Yeah, I was a little skeptical at first, but my friends insisted that it wasn't bad. I guess they were right for once."

Maeve smiles, looking at him for a few seconds before turning back and looking straight ahead. 

She looked nervous to Luis. He couldn't figure out what it was.

_Is she lying about the restaurant? She didn't enjoy the night as much as she says she did. What if she doesn't want to see me anymore? I knew I shouldn't have every asked her out, because this was what was going to happen._

But all of those thoughts evaporated his mind when he felt her hand touch his. She intertwined her hands with his, and it felt like fireworks to Luis. 

He tried so hard, but he couldn't contain that grin from forming on his mouth, He glanced at her for a second, and he could see that she was trying to fight off a smile. But when she turned to look at him, she couldn't do it anymore.

Both of them smiled at each other, before turning back and walking hand in hand together. That grin wasn't wiped off from their faces for the rest of the time they were there.

__

"I had fun." Maeve says, turning back to look at him as she arrived at her front porch. 

It was almost 10, and they finally made it back to her house.

"I had fun, too," Luis says. "The pier was a pretty nice touch to end the night." 

Maeve nods, smiling at him. Both of them stay in silence for a minute, staring at each other, before Maeve leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

Luis smiles, pulling her back in for a hug. When they pull away, Maeve turns back around and unlocks her front door. 

She enters looking behind her at Luis. "Let's do this again sometimes." 

Luis nods, keeping the same smile as before. "Of course. Goodnight Maeve."

"Goodnight, Luis." 


End file.
